Digimon: Destiny Factor - The next evolution...
by moocow1621
Summary: Matrex split destiny leads to destruction. Hitachimon:Jimoramon
1. A Fork In The Road #1

Matrex stood in front of a giant screen, he was now about to fullfill his destiny. Shadows of strange beasts began to appear on the screen. He could recognize some silloues. Betamon, Renamon, Patamon, Agumon, but many were new to him.  
"Beggining DataDestination..." A soft voice whispered. Energy began to swirl around Matrex analyzing his body structure, but it went deeper than that, studying everything about him. Certian figures on the screen dissapeared. Until only two remained. "ERROR, ERROR!" The computer began to beep softly and the two digimon took form.  
  
Hitachimon (Rookie) - "Hitachimon is a beast type digimon, his Rolling Slicer will tear any digimon to pieces."  
  
Hitachimon looked like a blue wolf standing on it's hind legs with a lizard tail. Large blades hung on it's back.  
  
Jimoramon (Rookie) - "Jimoramon is a evil type digimon, any digimon he sees he will blast with Minor Blight."  
  
Jimoramon looked like a black hairy demon, large black wings stood out of it's back.  
"Please select digimon..." The computer sighed. Matrex looked around confused.  
"Hitachimon." Matrex said uncertianly. A swirl of energy swept Hitachimon out of the computer to Matrex's Metavice.  
"Please exit through green vortex at your... ERROR ERROR!" The computer screamed wildly. The screen began to spark and the black claw of Jimoramon reached through the screen. It grasped blindly for Matrex.  
"I belong... to... you..." It whispered in a high shrill voice. The arm began to come farther out of the screen closer, and closer to Matrex.  
"Virus detected, preparing to eliminate..." The computer beeped.  
"I... am... your destiny." The demon whispered, the screen began to glow and the arm was sucked in. "You can't escape me!" The digimon let out a final scream as he dissapeared completly into the screen. The sparks stopped and the screen was blank, as though nothing had happened.  
"Please exit at the vortex to your left." A swirling green pathway opened to Matrex's left. Matrex began to walk to the door, but stopped as he began to hear breathing. High raspy breathing, all around him.  
"Please exit to your left." The computer beeped again. The breathing grew louder, and then Matrex swore he could hear it whisper his name. He swung around looking for the unseen voice. Suddenly everything became silent, and the only sound was the beating of Matrex's heart. He was calm again, noone was there. Suddenly the glass of the screen shattered and Jimoramon leapt out.  
"You can't leave me..." It cried in it's high shrill voice. "Minor Blight" The evil digimon brought his claws up and slammed them into the ground. A dark force began to destroy the room, the floor crumbled in on itself and the cieling began to collapse. Matrex lept through the vortex and found himself in the Lemite Digimon Lab, the scientest around him looked strangely at him.  
"Close the vortex!", he shouted, but it was too late. Black claws crept through the green energy vortex. The scientests began to scream and tried to close the gate, but the computer could not when something was being transferred through it. Slowly the digimon slipped through the gate into reality. Matrex got to his feet and ran out of the lab onto the street. People stood all around the building watching as it began to crumble to the ground. Huge chunks of concrete slipped away from the lab and crashed into the ground, and then the building fell in on itself. Clouds of smoke swept through the street and the crowd of people ran in all directions. Matrex lifted his Metavice and switched on his bio-shield. A coat of armor ran over his body just as the dust hit him. Matrex breathed steadily through the filter on his armor, and looked through his visor at the destroyed building. He could hardly see through the smoke but walked towards the remains in order to find any survivors, he only hoped that Jimoramon had been taken down by his own attack. The smoke showed no sign of clearing soon so he began to call out to any survivors. As he got farther into the rubble he heard something. A low humming sound.  
"Hello, is anyone there?" He followed the humming sound and another sound caught his ears. High pitched cackling. "Oh no..." Matrex sighed, through the smoke he could make out the figure of Jimoramon surrounded by a blue energy shield. In his hands he held the body of a live scientest.  
"Hello partner, I am your destiny. Wherever you run, I will be right behind you leaving a wake of destruction. Minor Blight!" The demon screamed, and the scientest crumbled to dust... 


	2. Digital Lab Report #2

Lemite Lab Report  
  
To: Mylex Digimon Lab - Mylex City, Kunora Continent  
From: Lemite Digimon Lab - Lemite, Stryon Island  
  
Our research on digimon evolution continues, as we have isolated six different kinds of digivolution:  
  
DataDigivolving - The first discovered way of digivolving, as a digimon grows older it may digivolve to a higher level, but when connected to a human partner the bond they share allows the digimon to digivolve temporarily.  
  
ArmorDigivolving - Armor digimon have no classified levels. Armor digimon occur in the wild, but a human partner may use the ancient Digi-armor-eggs to harness this incredible power. Any distinguishable difference in levels depends on the traits of the armor. Eggs are now manufactured.  
  
DNADigivolving - DNA digivolving is done in labs through high levels of energy, we combine the data of the two digimon to create a stronger digimon.  
  
DigitalWeapons - A rare type of digivolving that was found in the Primary Villiage Ruins. Our studies show of many different kinds of weapons, but only two have been recovered. Digital Weapons never occur in the wild, and the weapon will raise the digimons level, and give it a certian element or power.  
  
DigiModify - Digimodifications are common in digimon battles, they are activated when the human tamer scans a card on a D-Arc. It will give the digimon extra abilities, strength, or many other modifications. Digimodifications can help or hinder the digimon using it.  
  
Metamorph - Metamorphing is the newest form of digivolution. It gives the digimon powers of defeated digimon. This is still in experimental form.  
  
Digivolution History:  
  
DataDigivolving - This is the original form of digivolving, humans harnessed it's power through digivices. It can be used by all humans with digimon partners.  
  
ArmorDigivolving - Explorers found ancient scrolls telling this:  
  
The Chosen DigiFighter was granted the power of Digimon armor,  
By Yumoratoskamon, a Guardian of the West,  
Through eggs,  
Courage,  
Friendship,  
Reliability,  
Love,  
Knowledge,  
Hope,  
Light,  
Sincerity,  
Kindness,  
Miracles,  
Might,  
Nightmare,  
Pain,  
These Traits make up the armor warriors,  
And now are destined for greatness...  
  
DNADigivolving - DNA Digivolving is not capable through any means anymore, the only Infusion Lab was destroyed in the Weapon's War recorded on scrolls found recently.  
  
DigitalWeapons - Digital Weapons were found in the ruins of Primary Villiage along with scrolls telling of a war between a group called the Enlightened Ones and the rest of the world. Legend tells us that after this war the power of digimon was given to everyone in the world.  
  
DigiModify - This power is limited to the Digimon Tamer's and came about during the Tamer Revolution when the powers that be bestowed a new type of power to the world through special Trainer.  
  
MetaMorph - Discovered only a while ago in ancient ruins, not much is known about this mysterious power.  
  
Trainer Classes:  
  
DigiDestined - The basic type of Trainer, they hold Digivices allowing them to Data Digivolve.  
  
DigiDestined Class Two - A more advanced type of Trainer, they hold D-3's that allow theire digimon to Armor-Digivolve, and Data Digivolve.  
  
Digital Weapon - None of these exist today, but legend shows them carrying a strange digivice and cards.  
  
Enlightened Ones - None of these exist today, but through Digital Weapon legend we can tell that they were capable of almost all types of Digivolving.  
  
Digimon Tamers - Allowed to choose thiere own digimon, they carry D-Arc's that let them modify certian traits of thiere Digimon.  
  
MetaKnights - The newest type of Trainer, an ancient computer system determines each ones destiny and assigns a digimon to each. They carry MetaVices that hold the powers of defeated digimon. 


End file.
